


Suffer For Me

by MichelleMorphine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMorphine/pseuds/MichelleMorphine
Summary: The First Order implies pain, strength and above all, suffering.At the end, is suffering for him worth it?





	1. The Pain

5 A.M.

 

It was the beginning of a new day, but the same routine for the past year. Get up, shower, drink shake, get dressed, march with the rest of the officers, watch the bridge, report at the end of the day, go 'home', work out, eat the little dinner I could, study types of fighting then sleep.

Everything was the same for me, however I had one purpose- to serve the First Order. Live and die for it.

 

I had become top of my class before relocating on the Finalizer. I was promoted to captain shortly after. The Academy was all I knew until last year, my parents had enrolled me around the age of 8 to initiate my First Order education. My father wanted me to be just like him, a high ranked general (prior to his retirement). Basically I had no choice in my life. Instead of being a normal girl who would marry high ranked officer, I would be a high ranked officer. Funny how things work out in this universe.

 

As soon my eye could open fully, I got into the shower. Stripped from my basic black shorts and loose shirt, I entered the shower I had begun prior to removing my clothes. The semi-warm water consumed the front part of my body. Black hair was dragged down by the weight of the water, sticking to my body. It was the only time I could feel fully human as well as sane. As in all morning showers, I traced the scar of which I had on the left side of my body, starting right below my breast and ending above my hip. It reminded me of my upcoming at the academy; how I became the person I was today. Strong but weak at the same time. I could just cry when I felt it, but out of the anger, not out of sadness. It wasn't the pain which I felt when he dragged his lightsaber into me; but the betrayal, as I too had betrayed him.

He wanted to me to feel what I had inflicted in him; however in physical pain.

Opening my eyes and grinning, I felt the anger, the resentment, the reason why I was true to the First Order. The darkness in me only grew in me when I reminded me how I shortly ended him after he made his mark in me. I could only thank him for keeping me and the darkness alive.


	2. Overseeing Plans

Exiting the high ranked officer's wing, I realized today was the day I had my meeting with General Hux. We were going to overseeing any final plans we have had for the past months in regards to our next attack on the remainder of the Resistance. 

According to my sources, I knew the exact hiding location of them, however, I couldn't tell my superior until today. General Hux and the Supreme Leader were very impulsive men, and they would've pushed for an unplanned attack, which would have failed. However, I have calculated a very precise plan to get a small group of us inside, and attack from the inside out - starting with General Leia Organa.

Two stormtroopers saluted me when I arrived at General Hux's office door. Suddenly the door opened, allowing me entrance. Inside I could see General Hux at his desk, looking through his datapad. 

"Ah! General Mikaela, glad you could be on time. Please do sit down" He said, while not looking up from his datapad.

"Of course, General Hux." I said while taking a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. Suddenly he pulled up a hologram of the attack mechanism he had planned out. Of course, to me, they were very outdated and very known to everyone, even the Resistance. He circled me while explaining how he'll attack their fleet head-on. So typical of him. He went on like this for a good 10 minutes, at that point, I couldn't take it. 

"Sir, with all due respect, they are not just cruising around on a ship. They are hidden away, on a planet that we never thought of in the first place... Jakku." At this point he opened his mouth to say something, however, I entered my information chip into his hologram deck. All my information pulled up quickly.

"I believe the best way to eliminate the enemy, is to proceed from the inside out. Infiltrate a group and move forward with an attack, however quietly and quickly. If done right, we will have them all dead within an hour of the initial kill. We currently have two individuals I planted myself three months ago, and can begin this plan within a week." I said taking a seat on his desk.

He looked through every piece of information I had in front of him, clearly looking for a flaw. "Who did you have in mind to start the attack?" He asked while stopping in front of me.

"Easy, myself and a few others," I said while I got off his desk.

"Well done General, you just earned a good spot in my book," He said as he caressed my cheek. "A very smart girl indeed".

I felt awkward about what was happening, then I had a small flashback to what had happened to me at The Academy....

 

\-----------------

He corned me, with his dark red lightsaber in his hand. With his other hand, he softly caressed my cheek, then suddenly turned violent. He grabbed my cheeks and lifted my head up. 

"Look at me" he demanded. 

I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his, and at that moment I saw the dark side of him, but in a gentle way. He turned off his lightsaber and embraced me, he whispered in my ear “We’re going to be unstoppable together… You just don’t know what you are capable of.” In that moment he pulled back from me, and took one last look into my eyes, then left. 

\-----------------

I pushed General Hux away and turned around, here they come… The whispers in my mind. I felt the need to run away before doing something I’ll regret. 

Then that’s when I sensed him, The Supreme Leader. He was coming into this very room. 

“How dare you push me away!?” He said as he turned me around. “You will not decline me, I am your Superior and you will feel the need to please me, in any way I want you to. Is that clear?!” He said as he pulled my hair back so my face would look up at him.

At that moment, I felt it, the anger… I couldn’t keep it in any longer. I force pushed him off of me and he hit the back wall of his office. I guess my secret was out since that's when Supreme Leader Ren walked into the office.


End file.
